Parties de Cache cache
by Siana.E
Summary: recueil d'OS sur le thème "Cache-cache"


Hey !

Me revoilà après quelques escapades du côté du fandom Nabari (que je vous engage à lire, il est juste génial comme manga…et puis Raiko quoi !).

Ceci n'est pas la suite du fil de sa vie, n'en déplaise à certaines ^^ mais un recueil d'OS sur le thème « cache cache ». Ce n'est pas du grand art, ce n'est même pas original, mais voila, je voulais l'écrire. Pour l'instant, le recueil comporte 3 textes, pas tous écrits encore, mais peut-être sera-t-il voué à évoluer… D'ailleurs, si jamais vous avez une idée d'histoire sur ce thème et que vous voulez me la soumettre…et bien pourquoi pas ?

Bref, je m'éternise sur ma vie, donc voila.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclamers **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

* * *

**1ère partie**

Ils avaient atterri en plein milieu de ce jardin magnifique. Partout autour les fleurs déployaient leur plus belles couleurs et l'air était gorgé de parfums tous plus raffinés les uns que les autres.

Le soleil omniprésent faisait rayonner les sculptures de pierre blanche disséminées dans le lieu. Le vent traversait les bosquets, emportant dans sa course des pétales et des feuilles gorgées d'eau.

Les arbres et l'herbe étaient d'un vert chatoyant si bien que l'envie nous prenait de s'y promener pieds nus pour apprécier la douceur de la pelouse.

Et il y avait ces bassins ou évoluaient des poissons étonnants, colorés et gracieux et oùcoulaient des fontaines impressionnantes de beauté.

Sakura restait ébahie devant tant d'éclat. Serrant un Mokona pour une fois muet contre son cœur, elle tournoyait pour embrasser du regard le moindre détail de cet endroit féerique. Et même s'ils ne disaient rien, les garçons n'en pensaient pas moins, étrangement subjugués par l'atmosphère même du jardin.

-Faisons une partie de Cache-cache !

La princesse, les yeux brillants d'excitation les regardaient avec son plus grand sourire.

-Pyuuuh ! Mokona est d'accord !

La bestiole blanche sautilla sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et alla se percher sur sa tête.

-Il y a plein de cachettes ici et Mokona est très fort pour se cacher ! C'est Kurogane qui compte !

-Hein ? Mais il est hors de question que je joue avec vous ! Je…

Mais personne ne l'écoutait, ses protestations restèrent vaines puisque les autres courraient déjà dans différentes directions, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bon. Ok, j'ai capté.

Résigné, le ninja s'assit en soupirant sur un banc, les bras croisés_,_ et ferma les yeux.

-1, 2, 3, 4,….30…J'arrive !

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il le faisait. Pour faire plaisir aux gamins. Peut-être. Il n'aimait pas jouer. Et puis, un ninja ne joue pas. Encore moins au cache-cache.

Pourtant, alors qu'il parcourait les allées en quête de têtes familières, il se surprit à se prendre au jeu et à aimer cela.

-N'importe quoi, vraiment !

Il grogna et son regard se fixa sur un point blanc suspect au milieu de fleurs d'un rouge soutenu.

Il s'approcha et d'un geste expert, retira du massif un Mokona boudeur.

-Ahhh !s'exclama-t-il, une lueur de triomphe dans le regard. Trouvé la boule de poil ! T'es carrément mauvais en fait !

-Mokona a fait exprès que Kurogane le trouve, d'abord !

Souriant d'un air carnassier, le ninja déposa la boule de poil au sol et reparti chercher les autres participants pendant que Mokona retournait au point de départ pour attendre les autres.

Il trouva facilement la princesse ensuite. Mal dissimulée derrière un arbre, la jeune fille s'extasiait sur un écureuil qu'elle avait cru apercevoir.

Shaolan ne fut pas non plus difficile à dénicher. Comme toujours, il n'avait pas voulu s'éloigner de la princesse et le terrain qu'elle avait choisi n'offrait pas un grand chois d'endroits propices à la dissimulation.

Il extirpa donc le jeune homme du sommet d'un arbre biscornu et se mit en quête du dernier des joueurs.

Bizarrement, il avait pensé le trouver en premier connaissant sa nette proportion à ne pas pouvoir rester en place, mais au final, il se trouvait être le plus difficile et cela le fit sourire. Encore une chose qu'il découvrait du vrai Fye, de celui qui se dévoilait au fil des dimensions, sans même s'en rendre compte.

C'était comme sa personnalité en fait, complexe. Il reprit sa traque avec encore plus d'enthousiasme, désireux de savoir comment le mage avait pu lui échapper.

Certes ce jardin était immense, mais c'était sans compter sur les nombreux terrains dégagés qui ne pouvaient dissimuler personne. Peut-être qu'il s'amusait lui aussi à changer d'endroit pour faire durer son plaisir de le voir ainsi s'épuiser à le chercher. Toujours est-il qu'il ne le trouvait pas et qu'il commençait à en avoir marre. Les minutes filaient et il eu soudain un peu peur. Non pas que cet abruti de mage ne soit pas capable de se défendre, ça il avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte, mais il connaissait aussi la nette tendance du magicien à fuir. Fuir même sa propre vie…

Ses pas devinrent course et il refit le tour du jardin, faisant appel à ses sens de ninja pour le dénicher.

Alors qu'il commençait vraiment à envisager le fait de prévenir les enfants, son regard se fixa sur un arbre qu'il avait dépassé de nombreuses fois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant cet arbre taillé en forme de dauphin. C'était bizarre parce que le petit chemin serpentant derrière était tout de même assez visible.

Il s'y engagea en ralentissant l'allure, sur ses gardes.

Après tout, ils c'étaient tous engagés dans cette stupide partie de cache-cache sans rien savoir sur ce monde, même pas s'il représentait un intérêt pour eux. Cela ne leur ressemblait pas. D'habitude Shaolan était toujours le premier à sauter sur le manju pour connaître son verdict. Mais cette fois il ne l'avait pas fait. C'était peut-être ce jardin. Ou une plume, cachée elle aussi quelque part au milieu des fleurs odorantes.

Le chemin s'arrêtait devant une haie impeccablement taillée ou était encastré un portillon de fer forgé. Entrouvert, nota le guerrier.

Il s'y engagea avec douceur, poussant la porte dans un léger grincement. Son oreille perçut les bruits d'une fontaine avant qu'il ne la voie.

C'était un demi-cercle où coulait une cascade dissimulant une petite grotte. Au sommet, un aigle déployait ses ailes dans le soleil déclinant.

La fontaine n'était pas bien grande mais elle fascina Kurogane. Son eau d'un bleu pur, le paisible écoulement de celle-ci et les fleurs rouges déployant leurs pétales le long de la margelle du bassin, tout était si harmonieux qu'il dut lui reconnaître sa grande beauté.

Mut par un instinct, il se retourna.

Assis sur un banc, appuyé contre la glycine recouvrant un pan de mur, le mage le fixait, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu m'as trouvé Kuro-tan.

C'était une constatation simple et qui pourtant sonna étrangement aux oreilles du ninja, comme si soudainement, ils n'étaient plus dans la réalité.

-C'est Kurogane imbécile.

Fye eu un autre sourire, un peu triste, un peu mélancolique et Kurogane se rendit compte du parfait calme qui l'habitait.

Le mage se décala légèrement sur son banc et leva la tête vers le ciel.

C'était étrange. Tout d'un coup, la beauté de la fontaine lui paru dérisoire alors qu'il contemplait cette silhouette si familière et ce visage qu'il côtoyait chaque jour. Il ne voyait plus la glycine verdoyante, ni le ciel désormais teinté d'orange, ni même cette herbe trop verte.

Le ninja s'avança avec précaution et s'assit aux côtés du mage.

Il soupira et s'abandonna contre le mur derrière lui, laissant ses yeux se poser sur cette fontaine magnifique et apaisante.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur lui, mais ce n'était que Fye qui, fatigué, avait posé sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il se sentit sourire et couvrant la main glacée du mage de la sienne, il se dit soudainement que la récompense de cette partie de cache-cache valait bien quelques sacrifices …

* * *

reviews?


End file.
